


Fanart inspired by bixgirl1

by glassmotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmotion/pseuds/glassmotion
Summary: I decided to give myself a week off work to chill and recharge - which is basically code for reading fanfiction. I'm on a Drarry spin (that hadn't happened since what, 2007?) and got to reading a whole bunch of it. I finally came across bixgirl1 and I CAN NOT. STOP. READING. HER STORIES. But the original casting doesn't sit right with my, eh, tastes, so I decided to make my own casting and a little Photohsop. This is what I ended up making.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fanart inspired by bixgirl1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Evidence of Magical Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174820) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



So this is basically what they look like in my mind for every story. 

There's also an image of [Harry](https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qm29tkogJ41qzafj9_720.mp4) and one of [Draco](https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qm29rqCaHW1qzafj9_720.mp4). 

Harry: Actor Gavin Leatherwood

Draco: Model Nariman Malanov

Thank you @bixgir1 for so many amazing stories! They're keeping me sane after this awful year. 


End file.
